


7th Period Vignette

by GravityDidIt



Series: Hale Omega Finishing School [6]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Derek, Classroom Sex, Facial, M/M, Omega Stiles, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Student Stiles, Teacher Derek, alpha/beta/omega, face fucking, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt





	7th Period Vignette

It’s seventh Period. Derek and Parrish’s AP Biology class. It’s been a long day so, Derek isn’t even wearing clothes at this point, completely nude, not even socks on his feet. It's a common look most of the teacher adopt by the end of the school day however. It happens enough that most of the student have stopped oggling Derek's strong muscled body while there is actual work to be done. Parrish has kept his button down on in some semblance of workplace decorum though. 

The class walks in and Derek begins with the lecture. The class is studying cells so for the most part the class is just copying a diagram. Derek does his rounds around the class when Parrish talks, his cock isn’t hard but it’s still thick and hangs low between his thighs. If Derek weren’t constantly in a state of undress for his job he might actually feel odd about being completely nude in the classroom.

As Derek walks through the rows a few students looks his way staring after his cock, a few even glaze over with their eyes. But none have gone into a pseudo heat. Derek is at the back row, last column now, next to Stiles, when he begins his return but a hand shoots out and begins stroking his cock. Derek freezes. Stiles long fingers move up and down the length quickly feeling his member with blood and making it stand hard at attention.

Derek sends a glare to the student but, ever the multi-tasker, he’s merely taking notes and stroking off his teacher. Derek looks around the room, no one is paying attention to him…and Parrish is still lecturing going on about the functions of the plasma membrane….Derek decides to enjoy himself a bit and stands there as the omega's hand begins to fondle his balls. Stiles is good with his hands, better with his mouth, but certainly good with his hands. He curls his hand around Derek’s now fully hard cock and strokes it with a loose grip, a teasing touch that has Derek’s cock weeping precum.

As if by second nature, Stiles gathers some of the precum on his finger and licks it off. Stiles bodily reaction is nearly instantaneous, his scent grows pungent as his pseudo heat begins. Derek takes a step back, knowing exactly what Stiles is looking for. He undresses the boy, helping alleviate some of the heat, and then pushes him onto his knees. 

Stiles bright eyes look up at Derek, almost innocently but the smirk on the boys mouth is triumphant. Derek smirks back as his immediately thrusts his cock into Stiles mouth, entering his throat and making him gag. It feels fantastic on his cock. Derek puts his hand on the back of Stiles head, pushing the boy down until his nose is buried in Derek’s pubic hair. He gives a thrust even then for good measure. 

He pulls out, his cock is spit slick, thick saliva and precum connecting it to Stiles mouth. Stiles catches his breath looking into Derek’s eyes…He opens his mouth, and begs for more. 

It takes another fifteen minutes of Derek fucking Stiles face, before he’s ready to cum, Derek knows what Stiles needs. He works his hand into Stiles hair and tilts his head up as he begins to pump his cock, Stiles mouth falls open, panting and ready. He knows what Stiles wants and what he needs. Derek cums on his upturned face.


End file.
